Revenge
by IcamaneHatake
Summary: Revenge is sweet, especially when you get away with it. Almost. Written for a contest, crack pairing Pansy/Fred.


**Haha, another contest entry. Hope you guys like it ^^ It was really weird to write X.x Also, excuse my use of OC's. It makes more sense if you've read my main fanfic. But anyways.....enjoy.**

* * *

It was time for revenge.

It was the last time I was going to tolerate frog spawn in my bed, jinxed homework, and Babbling Beverage in my pumpkin juice.

I have known Fred and George since first year, so this is our…5th year causing chaos together? Yeah, that's about right.

Fred in particular has always enjoyed pranking me, and I would prank right back. But sometimes, it just got overwhelming. And I had the best revenge planned yet.

The night before, I snuck into the third year girl's dorm. I found Launa Lupin's trunk and dug around her supply of potions. I picked the bottle labeled "Amortentia" and pocketed it.

That morning, I crept down to the Great Hall at 5:30 AM. No one was there, but luckily the tables were all set. I picked a cup about halfway down the Slytherin table and poured half the love potion in it. Yawning slightly, I tiptoed back up to the Gryffindor Commonroom to wait for the rest of the castle to wake up.

At seven, the Twins, Lee, Ophilia and I trooped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Fred sat between Ophilia and, George and Lee, across the table. Fred and Ophilia were caught up in conversation and weren't payi8ng attention to anything but each other. I carefully pulled the remainder of the love potion into my sleeve. I inched my hand across the table towards Fred's goblet. With my wand under the table, I moved the goblet towards me. In a smooth motion, I tipped the potion into Fred's drink and pulled away from it. George raised his eyebrows at me, but he didn't say anything. Fred took up his goblet and drank deeply from it. Almost immediately, his eyes glazed over.

**PANSY**

I was seated across from Draco, taking small sips of Pumpkin Juice. It actually tasted good this morning, filling my mouth with a delicious pumpkin taste. There was another subtle taste mixed it, perhaps cinnamon. It put me in an interesting mood.

I looked up into Draco's eyes to find them not enchanting as they usually were. My eyes trailed over to his ear and beyond, to look at the backs of the Gryffindors. From where I was sitting I could see the short purple hair of Ophilia McLaggen, (ew) and long blood-red hair that was Jennifer Potter, (filthy bitch). But the hair that caught my eye was fire red. I was staring at a Weasley Twin, and I didn't even know why. It didn't feel awkward either, or uneasy, or disgusting. I had a strong urge to just stand up and walk over to him, run my fingers through his hair, and maybe –.

"Pansy, are you listening to me?" Draco's drawling voice drew me back from my daydream.

"Uh…huh?" I asked dumbly, still mesmerized by the red hair. Draco made a snorting noise and went back to talking to Crabbe and Goyle. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at him. It was so lovely, how it reflected the light...

**FRED**

I felt funny. Giddy. Happy. "Do you know where she is?" I asked Ophilia. She gave me an odd look.

Tilting her head to the side, she replied, "Ummmm…..who is she?"

"Pansy Parkinson of course...." I said dreamily, looking over to the Slytherin table.

"And er, why do you want to know where she is?"

"Because I love her."

Everyone around me stared with open jaws. But I didn't care. If they couldn't deal with my feelings…..

And then I saw her. We locked eyes, stood up, and walked out of the Hall together. At the base of the marble staircase, we embraced. Her brown hair smelled like flowers. I couldn't believe I had ever hated her.

**JENNIFER**

Fred and Pansy left the Great Hall together and I turned back to my bacon, smirking. "Alright Jen, WHAT did you do?" asked Ophilia, panicked.

"Just a little dose of Amortentia…" I snickered.

**FRED**

The day was wonderful. We ditched classes all day and spent it at the Lake, in the deserted corridors and secret passageways. Her lips were amazingly soft, and I couldn't resist myself from claiming them every 5 minutes or so.

After lunch, we were looking for a new passageway when we ran into Jennifer. "So, having fun are we?" she asked, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, like she always did when she was expecting something.

"Yes, we are Jennifer," I replied. Pansy had turned away and examined the wall.

"So……is this just a one day thing, or…what?"

"Of course not. We're in love," Pansy snapped.

Jennifer smirked. "Prove it."

"How?" I asked. Jennifer's ideas of proof were sometimes kind of…..odd.

"If you really are in love and don't care what anyone thinks, then you'll kiss each other tonight in the Great Hall during dinner."

"Fine," Pansy replied again. "And you'll see just how serious we are…"

By that evening, I was starting to get tired. Half way through dinner, I lead Pansy into the Hall. We stood between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. I picked up a goblet and rung it with a knife. "Can I have everyone's attention?" The chatter died down and everyone started at us. "Jennifer, I'm proving it to you," I told my friend. I grabbed Pansy around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

**PANSY**

An awakening feeling can over me.

I realized my eyes were closed. There was something soft and wet on my lips.

Was I being kissed?

I opened my eyes, and disgust filled them. I had been kissing Fred Weasley. FRED WEASLEY. I gagged and spit on the stone floor, and laughter rang around me. I then realized we were in the Great Hall. Weasley looked just as disgusted, and when we met eyes, it was of hate. In moments, both our wands were out and hexes flew everywhere. A pain in my legs and a fall to the floor told me my knees had just been reversed. But I threw my own jinx, which he him in the face.

How dare he kiss me!

**JENNIFER**

Fred and Pansy were carried out of the Great Hall to the Hospital Wing after their little duel. I had fallen off the bench and was now rolling around laughing. "You're evil," said George, grinning. "Pure evil."

"You ha-ha-have to admit that was funny," I choked out, clutching my side. I opened my eyes upward to see Professor McGonagall standing over me.

"Miss Potter, stand up."

I stood, fighting to keep my laughter under control.

"Did you cause this?"

"In a way, Professor."

"Miss Potter, WHAT were you thinking?"

"That revenge is sweet."


End file.
